Spaceship
by SimonetteRox13
Summary: Benny badly wants to build a spaceship with someone, but they all say the same thing. "I'm busy."


**This is my first The LEGO Movie fanfic :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In a Lego city called Bricksburg, one blue-clad male happily skips up a street. This boy was named Benny and he was clad in a blue space helmet and a blue space suit. He never really took them off, mainly because he was so passionate about space; and wearing the suit & helmet gave him one of the best feelings.

Benny skips up to the door of an apartment room and goes to knock, but the door opens before he reaches it.

"Oh, hey Benny!" An orange-and-blue-clad man greets happily.

"Hi Emmet! Say, would you want to build a spaceship with me?" Benny asks excitedly with a huge grin on his face.

"Gee, I'd love to, Benny!" Emmet responds, returning the smile.

"Really?" Benny starts floating in the air from his excitement.

"Unfortunately I have to go to work," the man adds as he places his construction helmet on his head.

"Oh," Benny's feet slowly return to the ground in disappointment.

"Sorry, Benny," Emmet apologizes before heading off to the construction site. Just then, Wyldstyle shows up at the door.

"Would _you_ like to build a spaceship with me, Wyldstyle?" Benny asks again, turning his attention to her.

"Sorry, Benny, unfortunately I have my hands full as well. Keep asking around, I'm sure someone would love to build one with you," she replies.

"Yeah, there's gotta be SOMEONE, right?"

Wyldstyle smiles and Benny bids goodbye.

Benny wandered around the city, searching for someone to build a spaceship with. Sure, he loved building spaceships regardless, but today he felt that it would be a hundred times better doing so with a friend.

Now that President Business had changed his tune, he had taken the walls down that divided the different places. So now the newly-formed group of friends have decided to live closer together so that they could hang out more.

Suddenly, Benny hears something crash. The sound startles him and he looks up to see that it had been MetalBeard who had thrown something into a trashcan.

"Hey MetalBeard!" Benny greets.

"Ay, what do ye be doing here all alone?" The huge pirate asks.

"I'm looking for someone to build a spaceship with! Wanna join me?" Benny gives his goofy grin.

"Do ye not see I be busy 'ere?"

"Oh, right," The grin disappears.

"I be leaving now, I'll see ye la'er," MetalBeard promises as he goes back to what he was doing.

Benny kicks a rock and continues to wander the large city. He shifts through his friends. Emmet, Wyldstyle, and MetalBeard were busy... He knew Unikitty was busy rebuilding a new home to live in.. Who did that leave?

As he was thinking, he spots something out of the corner of his eye. He looks up and sees Batman. He was walking and looking down at what looked to be his bat-phone. Benny still couldn't understand his friends' new technology, but he was fine as long as he didn't have to use it.

Benny bounds up to Batman and greets him with a hopeful smile. That was one thing about Benny- he never gave up, he always remained hopeful.

"Hey, Batman, would you wanna build a spaceship with me?" Benny was floating as he leaned forward slightly.

"Did you just ask me to build a spaceship with you..?" Batman asks dryly.

"Yeah, why?" Benny brings both his feet to the ground as confusion is evident in his features.

Batman pauses a little before speaking. "I shouldn't have stayed in this city.." Is all he says as he walks off, leaving an even more confused and disappointed spaceman.

Benny frowns as he realizes that none of his friends could or would build a spaceship with him.

* * *

Benny was now sitting on a park bench, completely bored. Why were all his friends busy on the one day he wanted some company? Even worse, Benny couldn't tell if it was because they actually were busy, or if they didn't like building spaceships, or if they didn't want to build one.. With him...

All this over-thinking wasn't doing the young spaceman any good. He tended to get stressed easily, and thinking too much never helped.

Benny had grown up with spaceships, sometimes that's all he had. He'd acquired an obsession with them and fell in love right away with the very first one he made. He could still remember that first spaceship like it was yesterday. He had actually been trying to make a boat, but one thing led to another and it ended up as a spaceship. That day also marked when he had become a master builder, and he had been so proud of himself.

Perhaps he's scared a few people off in the past due to his love for spaceships, but that was their problem, not Benny's. Benny didn't decide to love spaceships, that's just what happened. Everyone has something they love dearly. Did they choose to love it? No, they just did. That message goes for many things, whether it be people, food, places, shows or movies, animals, or objects- like spaceships. Benny couldn't feel bad for what he loved, but he could never stop feeling the pain of rejection from other people. There have been times where Benny thought it would be so much easier to just fly off into space where he could feel free to be with his spaceships- but then he would be alone, and Benny hated that feeling.

A claw hand on his shoulder jerks him from his thoughts and he looks up to see who it was.

"Bad Cop? What are you doing here?" Benny asks.

Bad Cop switches to Good Cop, who says, "Hey, buddy! We hate seeing you so sad, so we though we'd come see what the problem is." Good Cop had his old face back by now, thanks to a few people he found in Bricksburg.

"All I want is someone to build a spaceship with, but they all say they're busy," Benny informs.

"Aw, I'd love to build a spaceship with you!" Good Cop smiles brightly.

"You would?" Benny feels himself fill with hope again.

Suddenly Bad Cop comes back. "Just don't tell anyone else, alright?"

"Aw ok. I promise," Benny was too excited to let that stop him. If he accidentally let it slip sometime, he'd deal with it then.

Good Cop comes back with the same smile on his yellow face.

"We're gonna build a spaceship!" Benny exclaims excitedly, jumping up and flying around.

"I told you it would be worthwhile," Good Cop whispers to his other side.

"Lets just hope we know what we're doing. I haven't built anything in ages," Bad Cop mumbles back.

He then switches back to Good Cop, who follows Benny, grinning at the ecstatic spaceman.

Bad Cop and Good Cop were by no means master builders, so Benny would have to bear with them. They also haven't conversed with the blue-clad spaceman much since the whole "Kragle" thing happened, so perhaps they would get to know each other better. And to think, just a few months ago, Bad Cop and Good Cop had been trying to eliminate all the master builders, and now here they were being friends with a few of them.

* * *

**Just to let y'all know, I think the shipping Galaxy Cop is cute, but I don't really ship it. This is just a little friendship fic that I thought of c:**

**Reviews are always awesome, but then again, everything is awesome! So make sure to leave a review, thanks for reading!**


End file.
